supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Blog Kommentare:SPNAddictedAjay/Fanfiction - Carry on Teil 3 - Age of Gomorrha/@comment-24260466-20141123154915
Mei schaute mit einem Blick hinter Bridget her, machte sich aber nicht all zu viele Gedanken. Die Folge lief, nachdem sie auf Play gedrückt hatte, weiter und war schon wenige Minuten später zuende. "So, warten wir auf Bridget, bevor wir weiter gucken?", fragte Melissa. Ein Kopfschütteln von Mei beantwortete die Frage, schnappte sich die letzte DVD der ersten Staffel und legte sie in den Player. Mit der Fernbedienung wählte sie Folge 20, der Wunder-Colt. Alle nahmen es still hin und schauten gespannt hin, doch an der Stelle, an der sich John mit Sammy stritt, verließ jemand den Raum und ging nach draußen. Es war Johnny. Der Engel konnte es an seinem Gesicht ablesen. Sie wollte sitzen bleiben, doch ging es einfach nicht. "Ich geh ihm nach, schaut ihr ruhig weiter.", sie spürte die Blicke hinter sich, aber die interessierten sie nicht. Wie zuvor sie stand der Winchester nun draußen und dachte über alles nach. Langsam ging Mei auf ihn zu und berührte ihn leicht an der Schulter. Er war anscheinend so sehr in Gedanken, dass er vor Schreck zusammen zuckte und sich blitzschnell herum drehte. "Wow... ruhig ich bin es nur.", schmunzelte das Mädchen leicht. "Mach doch sowas nicht mit mir, ich bekomm sonst noch nen Herzinfakt.", er hielt sich demonstrativ mit einer Hand die linke Brustseite. "Klar, weil du auch so alt bist.", beide konnten sich ein kurzes Lachen nicht verkneifen. "So und jetzt erzähl mir mal was los ist.", ihr Ausdruck wurde sanft und sie liefen ein paar Meter, bevor Johnny anfing zu sprechen. "Ich versteh das alles einfech nicht. Dieser ganze Hype um meine Familie, warum ihr sie so anhimmelt. Das ist alles total merkwürdig für mich. Ich hab diese Serie noch nie gemocht. Sie erinnert mich nur daran, was alles passiert ist. Mit meinem Dad und meinem Onkel. Und dem Rest der Familie. Wenn man das so nennen kann.", er sah wieder aus wie ein kleiner Junge, der nicht wusste was er machen sollte. "Weißt du, ich versteh dich total.", mit einem Seitenblick schaute Mei zu ihm hoch. "Wieso das?", fragte er und schaute sie verdutzt an. "Naja im grunde sind wir uns ziemlich ähnlich. Wir stammen beide aus einer Jägerfamilie, haben beide viel verloren, was uns wichtig war. Du zum Beispiel deine Mom und deinen Onkel, den du nicht mal wirklich kanntest und auch wenn du und dein Vater sich vertragen habt, ein gutes Verhältnis kann man das dennoch nicht nennen. Ich hab aber nicht mal mehr auch nur ein Elternteil und mein Bruder wurde mir auch genommen.", mittleweile waren die beiden schon ein ganzes Stück gelaufen. Schweigen enthüllte die Geräusche der Nacht. Johnny dachte über alles nach, was das Mädchen gesagt hatte. "Warum hast du die Serie geschaut?", fragte der Winchester und durchbrach die Stille. Kurzes Überlegen und dann antwortete Mei: "Ganz einfach: um mehr über diese Monster zu erfahren, denn allen bin ich noch nicht begegnet. Und ich wollte wissen, wie die Geschichte mit den Brüdern endet. Aber ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich mal Deans Sohn begegnen würde.", ein lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen. Der junge Mann wurde langsamer und blieb stehen. "Ihr seid anders. Vor allem du. Die meisten, denen ich gesagt habe, dass ich der Sohn eines Winchesters bin, hatten mich endweder mit Verachtung gestraft, oder hatten totalen Respekt vor mir. Ihr seid die Ersten, die mich behandeln wie einen normalen Menschen.", seine Gedanken schienen endlos weit weg zu sein. "Man ist, wer man ist. Ich beurteile einen Menschen nicht nach seiner Herkunft, oder seinem Aussehen. Ich beurteile ihn, indem ich ihn kennen lerne. Und so sieht das der Rest auch. Und nur weil ich mittlerweile ein Engel bin, bin ich längst nicht abgehoben.", sie hielt sich eine Hand vor die Augen. "Wow... Füße hoch, Flachwitz kommt!", grinste er. "Sorry, ich weiß der war schlecht.", fassungslos über sich selbst lachte sie. "Dafür hatte ich ein ganz schönes Tief gehabt.", jetzt schienen ihre Gedanken tief versunken zu sein. Johnny musste schlucken, als er sich an die Schlacht erinnerte. "Wir hatten alle wahnsinnige Angst, doch hatten nie die Hoffnung verloren.", erklärte der Jäger und legte Mei eine Hand an die Schulter. "Danke.", flüsterte der Engel kaum hörbar. Er nickte stumm. Die Augen beider Jäger wanderten zurück zu dem Haus. "Wir haben noch was gemeinsam. Diese Gruppe ist das letzte, das uns am Leben hält. Das Letzte, das uns halt gibt.", ihre Augen glänzten leicht durch entstehende Tränen, welche sie jedoch wieder zurüch drängte. "Family don't end with blood! ''Das ist das einzige, das mir je an dieser Serie gefallen hat.", gab Johnny zu, "Und diese Truppe hier beweißt das." "Ja... das stimmt. Und zu dieser Truppe sollten wir langsam zurück, sonst denken die noch wir haben ein Verhältnis.", durch ihre trockene Stimme, kam es ernster rüber, als es sein sollte, was die Beiden nur noch länger lachen ließ. Nebeneinander liefen die Jäger zurück zu dem Haus. Bevor sie jedoch rein gingen hielt Johnny nochmals kurz an. "Mei... danke. Es ist gut zu wissen, dass jemand einen versteht." - "Schon okay.", sie umarmte den Winchester kurz und wollte dann die Tür öffenen, bevor ihr noch etwas einfiel. "Ach und sieh die Serie eher als Tribut für deine Familie. Sie haben erstaunliches geleistet und sind auch für einige Menschen, beziehungsweise Jäger, Vorbilder." Sie traten nun durch die Tür und alle Augen legten sich auf sie. Vor allem die von Nina schienen sie zu durchbohren. Meis Blick wanderte zu dem Fernseher, die Folge war gerade zu Ende. "Hört zu Leute, ich muss euch etwas sagen, oder viel mehr zeigen.", ihre rechte Hand zog das kleine Notizbuch aus der Hosentasche. "Wir haben gesagt keine Geheimnisse mehr und hier ist meins. Ich komm vielleicht so rüber, als würde ich alles verkraften, aber das tu ich nicht. In diesem Buch sind drei Listen mit Namen enthalten: 1. die, der von mir getöteten Monster 2. die Namen von Personen, die mir nahe standen und gestorben sind; und zu aller letzt eine Liste auf die ich am aller wenigsten Stolz bin: Namen der von mir getöteten ''Menschen.", ihre Stimme schien einfach abzubrechen. Entsetzte Gesichter starrten zu ihr hinüber. Draco war der Erste, der sich äußerte: "Nicht gerade die übliche Art mit sowas fertig zu werden, aber jeder macht es anders." "Er hat Recht Mei. Das ist nichts, das dir peinlich sein müsste.", stimmte Nina zu. Ihr Blick ging immer wieder zu Johnny, der noch neben dem Mädchen mit dem Notizbuch stand. Vollkommen geplättet von den positiven Reaktionen war ihre Stimme nur ein Hauchen, was aber alle verstehen konnten: "Ihr seid dir besten Leute." Mehr kam nicht, während sie und Johnny sich wieder setzten.